Solo una oportunidad
by Yamido
Summary: Esta es mi primera historia, espero que les guste


_**Solo una oportunidad.**_

**Capitulo 1**

"**Todos los días me lamento el que no pueda estar a tu lada, no hay momento en el que me pregunte el como estarás y el que aras pero mas importante me culpo de no poder mantener la promesa que te hice hace ya tanto tiempo, pero aun así lo puedo recordar claramente: Te prometo que nunca te voy a dejar solo aun cuando yo no este siempre estaré en tu corazón, estamos unidos para siempre y para demostrártelo quiero que tengas esteta pulsera con la cual nunca te dejare solo porque ahora una parte de mi estará siempre a tu lado. Nunca imagine que esas palabras cerina las ultimas que le diría simplemente porque no imagine que eso ocurriera…."**

**Capitulo 1.1:** _**Pensamientos vagos.**_

Como era de costumbre el sol se elevaba en lo más alto de los cielos y bañando a toda Equestria con su cálida luz anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día que comienza. La luz del sol comienza de entrar por las ventanas de la casa de Fluttershy que poco a poco se van acercando a ella quien hablaba entre sueños.

-"Te…quiero…..y siempre…..lo hare". Eran las palabras que una y otra vez Fluttershy repetía en sus sueños mientras un par de lágrimas corrían desde sus ojos, hasta que la luz del sol por fin la alcanzo y despertándola de sus sueños con una cálida caricia Fluttershy por fin abre sus ojos los cuales los restriega con sus patas delanteras para por fin despertar y luego de eso se sienta de en la cama y deja soltar un suspiro un tanto melancólico –"Otra vez el mismo sueño" decía mientras se miraba al espejo para poder arreglar su larga y delicada crin rosa, una vez ya lista comenzó con su rutina diaria de alimentar a todos sus amigos animales que ella tenia a su cuidado en su casa de árbol que quedaba a las afueras de Ponyville, una vez terminada con sus tareas matutinas Fluttershy se dispone a dar un paseo por la ciudad y así tratar de despejar su mente y olvidarse de su sueño. –"No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué estoy soñando lo mismo una y otra vez? ¿Por qué? No lo puedo entender" Se cuestionaba una y otra vez la Pegaso mientras caminaba sin un rumbo fijo por todas partes, hasta que llega al parque y se sienta por unos momentos cuando de repente divisa a una pareja que se encuentra cerca de ella los cuales se encuentran abrazados el uno al otro tranquilamente apoyados en un árbol, "Espero encontrar la felicidad de ellos tienen algún día" Eso pensaba mientras veía a la feliz pareja con una mirada un tanto melancólica pero a la vez con un poco de envidia por su felicidad.

Después de descansar en el parque, Fluttershy decide ir a Carousel Boutique donde vive Rarity la unicornio, una de sus amigas más cercanas y de mayor confianza. Cuando se encontraba frente a la puerta de la boutique ella murmuraba –"Tal vez no debería molestarla con un problema tan insignificante, a lo mejor debe estar trabajando en un vestido muy elegante y hermoso" pero al final cuando pensaba en irse pensó –"Es por esto que estas donde estas ahora, aun que sea una vez, ¡TRATA DE HACER ALGO POR TI MISMA! " Y con ese animo que ella misma se da decide tocar la puerta de la boutique –"Buenos días Rarity" Dijo Fluttershy mientras tocaba, -"Adelante querida pasa esta abierto" Decía Rarity desde el interior de la tienda, y de forma un tanto tímida como era de costumbre Fluttershy entra a la tienda –"Buenos días Fluttershy querida, ¿Qué te trae hoy?" Dijo Rarity, mientras ordenaba algunas cosas que tenia tiradas por todas partes como telas, tijeras, bosquejos de vestidos, etc. –"Bueno veras, es que yo quería hablar un tema si no te molestas un tanto personal solo si tienes tiempo, aun que te veo algo ocupada y no quisiera que perdieras tu tiempo y esas cosas…. "Dijo la tímida Pegaso amarilla mientras desviaba su mirada a otro lado y movía su pata delantera derecha de un lado al otro mientras divagaba con sus palabras. –"Ahí, por favor querida, sabes que siempre tendré tiempo para mis amigas siempre que me necesiten" Dijo la unicornio de una hermosa crin morada perfectamente peinada y de pelaje tan blanco como la nieve mientras la veía con una cálida sonrisa –"Gracias Rarity, siempre puedo confiar contigo" Dijo Fluttershy de forma as aliviada por la comprensión de su amiga mostrando una hermosa sonrisa tímida que era resaltada con el rubor de su cara mostraba –"Espérame en la sala por favor, voy a preparar un poco de te" Dijo la unicornio a su amiga la cual asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la sala y mientras esperaba veía por la venta el paisaje que por ahí se podía apreciar mientras pensaba –"Que bueno que podre hablar con Rarity, pero…..¿Como le diré sobre mi problema? Es mas ¿Por donde empiezo? O mas bien ¿Cómo empezó todo?" Eran algunas de las tantas preguntas que le empezaron a pasar por la cabeza a la ya un tanto confundida Fluttershy.

**Capitulo 1.2: **_**Angustia.**_

Después de un rato Rarity por fin llega a la sala trayendo con su magia un par de tasas muy finas y una tetera que hace juego con estas, eran de un color zafiro con un par de líneas doradas en el extremo superior para adornarlas aun mas.

-"Perdón por la demora Fluttershy" Dijo la unicornio mientras colocaba el te cuidadosamente sobre la mesa, -"Gracias Rarity por tomarte las molestia de hablar conmigo" Decía la Pegaso mientras veía como su amiga levitaba la tasa y la tetera para servirle el té que ella había preparado para la ocasión –"Te va a encantar es un te de flores muy exótico, ayuda a calar y aclarar la ideas" Decía la unicornio mientras le serbia a su un tanto decaída amiga de color amarillo.

Rarity: "Y bien, ¿De que querías hablarme Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy:" Bueno veras, últimamente e tenido un sueño." Decía en un tono un tanto bajo pero aun audible mientras solo se dedicaba a ver la tasa de té.

Rarity: "¿Un sueño? ¿De que se trata? ¿Acaso pasa algo malo que te tiene tan mal?" Decía de forma sumamente preocupada, por que ella sabía lo muy temerosa que era Fluttershy.

Dudosa, Fluttershy bebe un poco del té que tenía en frente de ella y cuando termina deja soltar un suspiro un tanto melancólico y solo pudo levantar la cabeza pero no pudo despegar su mirada de la tasa de té.

Fluttershy: -Suspiro-"Lo siento mucho Rarity no…..no puedo, perdóname por preocuparte" Al terminar la frase con una voz quebradiza y un par de lagrimas que empezaban a divisarse en sus ojos, Fluttershy sale corriendo de la Boutique de Rarity y levantando vuelo se pierde rápidamente de la vista de Rarity la cual le gritaba que volviera que quería ayudarla.

Rarity: "Fluttershy ¿Que es lo que te esta pasando?" Dijo la unicornio un tanto dolida por sentirse que no le tenían la confianza suficiente y preocupada por el repentino escape de su amiga.

En lo que huía, Fluttershy choco de lleno con Rainbow Dash y por tanto ambas cayeron estrellándose contra el suelo dándose un fuerte golpe.-" AHUUU! "dijo Rainbow levantándose adolorida tanto por el choque y la caída -"¡Fíjate por donde vas!" decía furiosamente pero rápidamente se sorprendió al ver que quien la había golpeado era Fluttershy y aun mas ella se encontraba llorando frenéticamente en el piso lo cual la angustio y la preocupo bastante, trataba de calmarla pero todo esfuerzo era en vano no avía forma que ella respondiera Fluttershy estaba fuera de si. –"Por favor contrólate, ¡Fluttershy! Respóndeme" y sin darse cuenta Fluttershy abraso a Rainbow Dash mientras continuaba llorando en los brazos de su amiga buscando de alguna manera algún consuelo que la pudiesen ayudar, la Pegaso de color azul y crin arcoíris solo pudo abrazarla y acariciarla en la cabeza por que se dio cuenta que las palabras se habían vuelto inútiles en este momento. Aun que solo pasaron algunos minutos para Rainbow Dash le pareció una tortura que duro una eternidad solo por oír y ver a su amiga llorando y no poder hacer nada al respecto sintiéndose completamente inútil, y sin darse cuenta los llantos de la Pegaso amarilla se habían detenido al fin pero también la avía soltado, se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Rainbow Dash por tanto llorar –"Que es lo que tienes" murmura la Pegaso azul mientras recostaba a su amiga bajo un árbol para que pudiera descansar mas cómodamente, cuando de repente escucha una voz que gritaba –"¡Fluttershy! Responde por favor ¿Dónde estas querida?", era Rarity quien gritaba con una voz que denotaba claramente angustia y preocupación. -"¡Rarity! Por aquí" grito Rainbow Dash a la unicornio blanca quien se acerca rápidamente y se sorprende al ver a Fluttershy durmiendo y aun mas cuando ve que Rainbow Dash se veía muy mal incluso se podía ver que estuvo llorando y sin dudarlo, Rarity sin pensarlo dos veces le pregunta que sucedió. Un tanto confundida, Rainbow Dash le cuenta lo sucedido a Rarity la cual se angustia aun mas de saber el estado al que Fluttershy llego y se culpaba por eso, por que no pudo ayudarla aun cuando ella tubo la oportunidad aun cuando Fluttershy se fue antes de siquiera hablar de lo sucedido. Durante unos momento se formo un silencio que hacia que la tristeza de ambas cresaría mas hasta que Rainbow Dash rompió este silencio desgarrador diciendo –"Sera mejor llevárnosla a otro lugar para que pueda descansar" y Rarity rápidamente asintió con la cabeza, usando su magia hiso levitar a Fluttershy cuando Rainbow se da cuenta que el ala de Fluttershy estaba rota probablemente producto de la fuerte caída que tuvieron, asustadas Rarity coloca a Fluttershy en el lomo de Rainbow Dash para así poder llevarla al hospital lo mas rápido posible por que temían que algo mas le hubiese pasado por la caída además de su extraño comportamiento que tubo.

**Capitulo 1.3: **_**Emergencia.**_

Rápidamente Rainbow Dash y Rarity llegaron al hospital de Ponyville para que trataran las lesiones que tenia Fluttershy producto de su inesperado encuentro con Rainbow Dash, al ver en el estado en el que la Pegaso llego la internaron para poder tratarla y además también revisaron a Rainbow Dash que por fortuna no tenia nada mas que unos simples rasguños en sus paras traseras.

Pasaba el tiempo y las ponis comenzaron a desesperarse por la espera, siempre estaban preguntando como estaba su amiga pero nunca resabian noticias. Pasaron varias horas hasta que por fin tuvieron noticias de su amiga –"Y bueno ¿Cómo se encuentra Fluttershy Doctor?" pregunto Rarity rápidamente, -"Muy mal me temo, tuvimos que operarla de urgencia" –"¡Operarla!" gritaron las dos ponis al escuchar lo que el Doctor les decía –"Pero solo era una fractura de ala ¿Cierto?" dijo Rainbow Dash con voz alterada –"Eso mismo creímos en un principio pero luego de que se rebelaran la radiografías descubrimos que el daño fue mas severo, el hueso del ala perforo uno algunos músculos de su espalda lo que provoco una hemorragia interna la cual se transformo en coagulo e impedía el flujo de sangre. Pudimos remover todo y arreglar el ala de su amiga pero me temo que necesitamos una trasfusión urgente de sangre, nos quedan muy pocas reservas de trasfusión de sangre tipo AB positivo y se supone que nos llegaría mas sangre dentro de dos días mas pero para entonces será tarde" dijo el Doctor con voz muy seria y triste por el estado deplorable de su paciente.

-"¡Tome toda la sangre que necesite! Yo tengo el mismo grupo sanguino que ella así que no perdamos mas el tiempo, la vida de Fluttershy pende de un hilo" dijo frenéticamente la unicornio de crin morada pero en su voz se notaba la determinación que tenia, no le importaba nada mientras pudiese salvarla.-"Esta bien, veo que entiendes la situación y el riesgo al que te enfrentas" al decir esto llama a un par de enfermeras para preparar a Rarity para la trasfusión de sangre pero antes de irse fue detenido por Rainbow Dash quien le pregunto: -"¿Y si no es suficiente, podemos darle sangre de otras ponis mientras sean del mismo grupo sanguino?" , el Doctor la miro y le dijo que siempre y cuando cumpliera con dos condiciones muy importantes: **Deben pertenecer al grupo sanguíneo AB positivo, y lo mas importante es que no deben tener ninguna enfermedad crónica o contagiosa aun que sea un resfriado**, por que lo mas probable seria que Fluttershy se contagie y complicaría aun mas su estado de salud el cual ya era delicado. Sin más la Pegaso salió rápidamente del lugar y fue a los únicos lugares que se le vinieron a su mente en ese momento, a los hogares de sus amigas con la esperanza de que alguna cumpliera con las condiciones que el Doctor le había dicho ya que ella no tenia el mismo tipo de sangre lo cual la frustro mucho y aun mas, al saber que no podía darle su sangre para salvarla su corazón se le apretaba fuertemente aun que no podía comprender el porqué de ese dolor que en este momento aun la atacaba.

Volando lo más rápido que podía Rainbow Dash llego a la librería donde viven la unicornio Twilight Sparkle y él bebe dragón Spike, y rápidamente entro y grito eufórica –"¡Twilight! ¡Twilight! Es una emergencia" Dijo una y otra vez la Pegaso buscando a la unicornio morada quien no aparecía, desesperada por no encontrar a nadie en ese lugar decidió ir a la habitación de Twilight que se encontraba en el segundo piso de la biblioteca, al entrar en la habitación encontró a la unicornio purpura profundamente dormida en su cama y muchos libros esparcidos en el piso al igual que Spike quien también dormía profundamente entre los libros, pero sin importarle nada Rainbow Dash salto a la cama y grito –"¡Despierta Twilight!" y a causa de esta inesperada acción Twilight despierta a causa del susto que le acaba de dar Rainbow Dash y rápidamente le contesta enojada –"Rainbow Dash, ¿Acaso no sabes que hora es?" pero la respuesta de la Pegaso fue distinta a la que ella se esperaba escuchar –"Rápido Twilight, necesito saber que tipo de sangre eres" dijo la Pegaso. Sin entender que decía su amiga su amiga le pregunto el porqué de su pregunta pero solo le respondió que era de suma importancia saber que tipo de sangre tenia, al cual Twilight finalmente responde que es del tipo B negativo y al saberlo, Rainbow Dash se lamentaba y se disponía a irse pero fue detenida por la magia de la unicornio quien le exigía que le dijese que es lo que le estaba pasando y porque pregunto su tipo de sangre.-"Suéltame Twilight, no tengo tiempo para esto" dijo sin mas forcejeando en vanamente –"Solo te soltare cuando me digas que esta pasando", después de un rato finalmente Rainbow Dash le cuenta lo sucedido y la razón de su comportar, Twilight queda en shock al enterrarse de que Fluttershy se encontraba grabe en el hospital y sin mas deciden separarse para buscar a Pinkie Pie y a Applejack , Twilight decide ir donde Applejack mientras Rainbow iría por Pinkie Pie pero en lo que ellas se separaban velozmente, la silueta de un misterioso poni se formaba con la luz del amanecer de un nuevo día que comenzaba en Ponyville.

**Capitulo 1.4: **_**Lazos.**_

Rainbow Dash se dirigía a toda velocidad a Sugarcube Corner donde era muy probable que encontrara a Pinkie Pie y para su fortuna se encontraba en ese lugar ayudando a los señores Cake horneando algunos dulces como era de costumbre, cuando Pinkie ve entrar a Rainbow Dash sale de la cocina muy feliz y saltando como es de costumbre para saludar a una Rainbow Dash que no tenia un buen aspecto, a estado toda la noche despierta entre estar esperando en el hospital y en buscar ayuda que no le a dado tiempo de descansar en absoluto.

Pinkie Pie: "Dashie! Hola dime que te trae por acá tan temprano, normalmente tu duermes hasta el medio día".

Rainbow Dash: "Pinkie es urgente necesito que…" eso fue lo que Rainbow alcanzo a decir antes de ser interrumpida por Pinkie, como era de costumbre ella quería adivinar lo que le querían decir.

Pinkie Pie: "Oh! Oh! Oh! Déjame adivinar, ehm…. quieres un pastelito, o necesitas un baño, ¿Pero porque si tu tienes uno en tu casa? O será que quieres hacer una fiesta o quizás….." seguía divagando sin sentido alguno creyendo que era algún juego. Pero rápidamente Rainbow cayo a la poni rosa de crin alborotada muy parecida a un algodón de azúcar igual de color rosa.

Rainbow Dash: "Por favor detente Pinkie esto es serio" dijo ya casi sin poder aguantar la tristeza que la había estado agobiando todo este tiempo -"Necesito que me digas si no estas enferma y a que grupo sanguino perteneces, es de extrema urgencia que me lo digas ahora mismo no puedo perder mas el tiempo sino…*snif* sino…" decía la Pegaso que ya no podía aguantar las lagrimas que ya empezaban a brotar de sus ojos poco a poco.

Pinkie Pie "Dashie que te pasa…ehm ehm…. Si es tan importante te lo diré pero por favor no llores" dijo la poni para calmar un poco a su amiga –"No e estoy enferma ni nada y soy AB positivo". Al escuchar esas palabras Rainbow Dash no pudo contenerse y abrazo a su amiga con mucha fuerza por que había encontrado un rayo de esperanza en todo lo sucedido, ahora era posible que Fluttershy se salve pensaba para si misma mientras abrasaba a Pinkie Pie quien no entendía la razón del abrazo pero no le importaba realmente por que ella le gustaban los abrazos.

Rainbow Dash: "Debemos darnos prisa e ir directo al hospital" dijo mientras dejaba a Pinkie Pie pero antes de irse ella le pregunto por qué tenían que ir al hospital y por qué era tan importante el grupo de sangre que ella tenia, y básicamente que es lo que esta pasando y sin mas Rainbow Dash se vio obligada en decirle todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, mientras Rainbow Dash le contaba lo sucedido la usual sonrisa de Pinkie desapareció totalmente, ahora su rostro mostraba tristeza y toda su melena incluyendo la cola se volvieron lisas, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al igual que las de Rainbow Dash mientras relataba esa dolorosa historia. Pinkie se negaba a creer que lo que estaba escuchando en ese momento fuera verdad pero al ver el rostro de Rainbow Dash le quedaba claro que nada era mentira. Una vez terminado el relato se quedaron en silencio sollozando pero rápidamente Rainbow Dash dijo –"Ahora que lo sabes debemos irnos ahora, Fluttershy nos necesita, te necesita" esta ultima frase le dolía profundamente a Rainbow Dash pero ella no sabia la razón de eso y solo lo atribuía a que se sentía inútil en esta situación. Sin pronunciar una palabra Pinkie asintió con la cabeza y entonces se fuero rápidamente en dirección al hospital por que ahora era una carrera en contra el tiempo para salvar a su muy especial amiga, pero en ese momento había alguien mas en el lugar quien había escuchado todo y mientras se iba murmuraba para si mismo –"Aguanta por favor, yo te salvare".

Demoraron alrededor de 10 minutos en llegar al hospital donde las esperaban Applejack y Twilight en la recepción, se veían muy mal y la razón era que Applejack tampoco tenia el mismo tipo de sangre pero eso no era lo peor.

Rainbow Dash: "Pinkie Pie también tiene el mismo tipo de sangre, ahora Fluttershy podrá salir de esto" decía felizmente pero Twilight y Applejack no habían cambiado la expresión de sus rostros, es mas ahora se veían aun peor.

Applejack: "RD, veras *snif* ninguna de nosotras puede *snif* ayudar a Fluttershy" decía con mucho esfuerzo para no derrumbarse emocionalmente.

Rainbow Dash: "Pe….pero que dices, s…si tanto Pinkie y Rarity ti…..tienen el mismo tipo de sa….sa...Sangre" dijo entre cortado con una sonrisa vacía.

Twilight: "Applejack dice la verdad, había una condición mas para ser donante" dijo sin poder ver a la Pegaso a los ojos.

Al escuchar esto tanto Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash quedaron en shock por que la ultima esperanza que tenían estaba a punto de desaparecer, -"Resulta que en este caso el donante... también tiene que ser un….un….Pegaso" , terminada la frase los llantos de Rainbow Dash y de Pinkie Pie no tardaron en aparecer, cada una se culpaba por diferentes razones con en el caso de Pinkie quien en este momento estaba deseando haber nacido Pegaso y Rainbow Dash el no tener el mismo tipo de sangre que Fluttershy y así poder salvarla. Y sin mas las cuatro amigas ahora todas lloraban sin contenerse, se sentían impotentes en esta situación por que no podían hacer nada al respecto para salvar a Fluttershy, después de un rato las enfermeras llevaron a las cuatro poni a otra sala donde se encontraba llorando la unicornio Rarity por la frustración que sentía de no poder darle la sangre que Fluttershy necesitaba, y cuando por fin están las cinco reunidas solo pudieron hacer una cosa que era abrasarse y desahogarse para encontrar algún consuelo pero este era inexistente por el simple hecho de que Fluttershy iba a morir en poco tiempo.

Paso un poco de tiempo y entonces decidieron ir a ver a su amiga tal vez por ultima vez pero entonces el Doctor les negó la entrada. –"Lo siento chicas pero en este momento no podemos dejarlas entrar" decía el Doctor con voz serena –"Así que les pido que se calmen por favor…." Pero antes de terminar la frase este fue interrumpido abruptamente por Pinkie Pie –"Como quiere que estemos tranquilas sabiendo que Fluttershy va a morir almenas deberían dejarnos estar a su lado hasta el final" dijo furiosa la poni rosa que no era normal en ella, eso quería decir que realmente le estaba afectando lo sucedido. Las demás ponis también le reclamaban al Doctor por su actuar y pedían que las dejase entrar hasta que por fin las pudo silenciar para terminar de hablar –"No pueden entrar a verla ahora por que en estos momentos le estamos aplicando la trasfusión a su amiga y gracias a eso se encuentra fuera de peligro". El silencio se apodero del lugar durante unos momentos nadie podía asimilar lo que habían escuchado hasta que todas gritaron y lloraron de felicidad, y no era para menos, un milagro había ocurrido alguien compatible se había ofrecido para salvar la vida de su amiga pero ahora la pregunta que se les venia a la mente a la ponis eran "¿Quién es y porqué?" pero lo único que el doctor les dijo fue que mientras ellas estaban desamparadas en la sala de espera un Pegaso desconocido apareció, dijo que el tenia el mismo tipo de sangre que su amiga y que el seria el donante pero lo dijo de tal manera que parresia que el la conocía de algún lado.

Ya era de tarde y las ponis impacientes pero mas tranquilas esperaban hasta que apareció el Doctor y después de muchas hora se angustia pudieron ir a ver a Fluttershy quien se encontraba dormida con una expresión de completa calma la cual tranquilizo a todas sus amiga, por que sabían que lo peor ya había pasado y ahora podían por fin relajarse pero al lado de ella había un potro al cual no conocían que también dormía aun que se veía un tanto cansado pero lo entendía por toda la sangre que había dado pero aun mas le estaban profundamente agradecidas por lo que había hecho, pero aun no podían entender la razón de sus actos pero ya tendría tiempo para eso en otro momento por ahora solo podían pensar en lo feliz que se sentían al saber que todo ya pertenecía al pasado, se quedaron hasta que las enfermeras les pidieron que se retiraran que mañana podrían volver a verla, pero antes de irse Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash se voltearon para poder ver una vez mas a su amiga y entonces escucharon que ella estaba hablando ente sueños y entonces se preguntaron –"¿Qué podría estar soñando?" aun que esperaban que no fuera nada malo para que pudiera descansar plácidamente. Cuando se fueron las tres ponis Fluttershy seguía murmurando algunas cosas-"Te…quiero…..y siempre…..lo hare….Hermano…."

**Epilogo.**

"…**.después de que le prometí que estaría siempre a su lado, mi mayor miedo por fin se volvió realidad y este era que nos separaran, ninguno de nosotros quería apartarse del otro además le acababa de prometer que nunca me iría. Hice todo lo que pude pero al final nada pude hacer y muy triste llego la hora de separarnos, a mi me enviaron a la escuela de vuelo en Cloudsdale mientras que el siendo solo un pequeño potro lo enviaron a una escuela privada de Canterlot y desde ese día no e sabida nada de el pero yo se siempre le enviaba cartas pero nunca me llego alguna respuesta, lo cual me dolió y siempre lo ara, puede que se allá olvidado de mi pero yo nunca me olvidare de mi hermano pequeño además, el me dio su mayor tesoro antes de separarnos para que siempre lo recordase y que además una parte de él siempre me acompañe, era un reloj de plata para la pared que tenia una inscripción: Siempre que quieras saber que momento del día es yo siempre te lo diré, tu hermano menor Silver Force"**

**Fin del Capitulo 1: Dolores.**


End file.
